Kazune Menjadi Idola
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Karena tidak rela Karin menjadi pasangan duetnya Jin, akhirnya Kazune menggantikan posisi Karin, apa yang akan terjadi?/Dandanan macam apa ini!/Cuma ini satu-satunya cara kalau kau tak ingin aku berduet dengan Jin!/OneShoot-! KarinKazune or KazuneJin?


Kazune Menjadi Idola?

.

.

Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu (c) Koge Donbo*

Kazune Menjadi Idola? (c) Invea

.

.

Warning: Garing! GaJe! OOC! Typo! De eL eL

.

.

Pada hari minggu yang cerah itu, tak seperti biasanya Karin bangun lebih awal. Dengan bergegas ia lalu bersiap-siap. Ia tampak memilah-milih pakaian yang bagus dan menarik. Setelah menemukan pakaian yang anggun dan feminim, ia lantas memakainya dan segera berdandan. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan make-up natural andalannya.

.

.

Setelah merasa siap, ia lantas turun ke lantai bawah. Ia tampak mengendap-endap di tangga sebab ia tak ingin Kazune mengetahui bahwa ia akan ada duet bersama Jin Kuga, musuh bebuyutannya Kazune. Namun naas, Kazune rupanya telah menanti di depan tangga.

"Mau ke mana kamu?" tanya Kazune dingin.

"Eh, Kazune, itu anu, aku mau.. mau…" jawab Karin terbata-bata. Kazune tampak bermata sinis. Alisnya ia angkat ke atas.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Kazune sekali lagi sembari meninggikan suaranya.

"Mau.. Mau kerja kelompok.." jawab Karin berbohong.

"Bohong kau! Masa mau kerja kelompok kamu dandan kayak gini. Saat kita kencan pun kau tak pernah berdandan secantik ini. Kau pasti mau kencan dengan Kuga kan?" tanya Kazune agak marah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat cemburu akan hal itu.

"Hu'uh! Mau pergi ke mana, sama siapa, itu kan urusanku bukan urusanmu!" bentak Karin kesal. Kazune lalu menarik lengan Karin dengan agak kasar.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi kecuali aku dampingi!" bentak Kazune. Karin hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian tampak bel pintu kediaman Kujo berbunyi. TING! TONG! Kyuu-chan dengan bergegas membukakan pintu. Tampak di luar ada Jin Kuga yang terlihat sangat keren dengan pakaian berwarna serba hitam favoritnya.

"Karin nya ada?" tanya Jin pada Kyuu-chan.

"Harap tunggu sebentar, saya akan panggilkan. Silahkan masuk dulu…" Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Jin kemudian memasuki kediaman Kujo yang sangat mewah tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.." seru Karin yang datang sembari lengannya masih dipegangi Kazune.

"Tidak apa ko. Ayo kita pergi, Dewiku!" seru Jin bersemangat.

"Tunggu! Karin tidak boleh pergi kecuali bersamaku!" seru Kazune meninggikan suaranya. Jin langsung berbalik menatap Kazune. CTAAARRR~! Tampak kilat bermunculan dari pandangan mereka saling beradu.

"Terserahlah, asal JANGAN MENGGANGGU!" sahut Jin mengalah sembari menegaskan perkataannya. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi bertiga menaiki limosin mewah Jin.

.

.

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan, mereka pun akhirnya tiba di kepulauan Sukaze. Rupanya di sana Jin akan bernyanyi duet bersama Karin. Mereka berdua kemudian latihan bernyanyi bersama. Kazune yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa memanyunkan mulutnya karena cemburu. Apalagi saat melakukan dance, sedikit-sedikit Jin mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan Karin. Kazune sangat marah melihatnya. Tanpa sadar ia kemudian berteriak, "HENTIKAN!" Latihan pun terhenti. Semua mata kini memandang kepada Kazune. Kazune dengan paksa menarik lengan Karin.

"Kyaih~! Sakit!" seru Karin meringis kesakitan.

"Cukup! Aku takkan mengizinkanmu berduet dengannya!" bentak Kazune.

"Uh! Kazune jahat!" seru Karin kesal. Kazune tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tunggu!" seru produser penyelenggara konser Jin. Langkah kaki Kazune pun terhenti.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kazune sinis pada produser tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya seperti itu!" bentaknya kesal.

"Ya terserah aku donk!"

"Pokoknya kau harus mengizinkan perempuan itu berduet bersama Jin.."

"Sampai mati pun tidak akan pernah ku izinkan!" bentak Kazune tegas.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak kan membiarkan Jin berduet dengan perempuan itu tapi, ada syaratnya.."

"Apa syaratnya?"

.

.

"Dandanan macam apa ini?" Bentak Kazune.

"Diam, jangan banyak ribut! Cuma ini satu-satunya cara kalau kau ingin aku tidak berduet dengan Jin!" seru Karin yang sedang mendandani Kazune. Kazune hanya bisa menahan kesal di dalam hati.

_'Huf~! Sabar! Sabar! Daripada Karin bermesra-mesraan saat duet dengan Jin!'_ ujar Kazune dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, Jin tampak datang mendatangi Karin dan Kazune.

"Jangan kacaukan konserku ya Ku.." Perkataan Jin terpotong seketika melihat penampilan Kazune yang memakai rok mini berwarna hitam serta di dandani dengan begitu cantik oleh Karin.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Jin pada Kazune.

"Kurang ajar kau Kuga!"

"Gyahahahaha… Dasar cowok cantik, kau memang pantas menjadi seorang perempuan! Hahahaha…"

"Sialan kau Kuga!"

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Sebentar lagi konsernya akan di mulai.." kata Karin mencoba meleraikan mereka.

.

.

Konser pun berakhir dengan sukses. Beberapa orang wartawan berita memfoto kejadian itu dan membuat artikel tentang konser tersebut.

"Konser duet Jin Kuga dengan Kazuna Kujo. Cewek ini sok cantik banget dech!" seru para Jin's. Para Kazuners yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri para Jin's. Mereka penasaran mendengar kata '_Kujo_' ada dalam majalah tersebut.

"Kami pinjam sebentar donk!" seru para Kazuners. Para Jin's kemudian meminjamkan majalah mereka.

"Kazuna Kujo mirip dengan Kazune Kujo ya?" tanya salah seorang Kazuners.

"Benar, mungkin dia adiknya Kujo-kun," tebak anggota Kazuners yang lain. Karin yang sepintas mendengar obrolan mereka pun terkekeh-kekeh sendirian.

.

.

**Owari~!**

.

.

**Review please?**


End file.
